


Kryoz's new ink

by treehousq



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Against a Wall, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Banter, Bratting, Choking, Daddy Kink, Degradation, Dirty Talk, E-Cigs, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Innuendo, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Marking, One Shot, Orders, Other Fandoms Not Mentioned in Tags, Pet Names, Some Plot, Swearing, Tattoos, Teasing, Vaping, bottom kryoz, brat kryoz, cliche "john has a daddy kink" trope, daddy smii7y, dom smii7y, e-cigarettes, mouthy, talking back, top smii7y
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:21:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27077176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treehousq/pseuds/treehousq
Summary: John got a tattoo, and while the others find it funny and very much like him, Smitty seems to hold back a few thoughts on it.And when does John ever just let anything be?
Relationships: John | KryozGaming/SMii7Y, krii7y
Comments: 6
Kudos: 73
Collections: Bbs





	Kryoz's new ink

**Author's Note:**

> send me requests at any time pls <33 idc how simple or complex of an idea it is i will gladly attempt it.

John took an obnoxiously long drag from his vape, holding back the cough attack he felt from assaulting his airways as he talked in a slightly deepened voice, vape wafting out of his mouth as he babbled nonsense. “Byze, you big bitch.”

“What do you want, John.” Jordan chuckled in response, looking up from his phone for the first time in what John assumed to be the last three years.

“It’s punishment t— aCK” The blond choked on the excess vapour and coughed, holding the crook of his elbow up to his face and wheezing out the rest of the vape clogging his throat. He clutched the outdoor chair arm and coughed his lungs out for about five seconds before he swiftly regained his composure, finishing his sentence in his now-normal voice. “It’s punishment time.”

Jordan didn’t hold back the chuckle he let out as he looked at John. “You just became so unthreatening.”

”Whaat?” The blond asked with fake confusion and hurt, crossing one leg over the other and leaning back in his chair, his manicured hand adorned with far too many rings to be practical resting femininely on his chest. Jordan laughed again before returning his attention back to his phone, quickly taking a picture of John’s pose before messing about with whatever on his phone.

Anthony laughed from the kitchen nearby, the sliding glass door leading to said room wide open. John took another, slightly smaller, hit from his vape as he sat in content silence with his friends. He knew that Jordan was (obviously) across from him outside, Anthony was inside getting a drink, Jay was sitting by the pool with his feet dipping in, and Smitty was– actually… John wasn’t too sure where he was.

The blond chewed on his bottom lip in boredom, wincing when his teeth bit a little too hard on the inside of his lower lip, making him suddenly remember his eventful weekend. 

“I got a tattoo.” John randomly said out loud, looking nowhere in particular as he admitted it.

Jordan looked the most surprised, followed by Jay, who both whipped their heads to look at the blond. “Wait, are you for real?” Jordan asked as he leaned forward.

With a little smile and a shrug of his shoulders, John leaned back in his patio chair. “Yeah. Some old friends came to visit over the weekend and we all got fucking plastered. I apparently thought it was a good idea to get a tattoo, so I did.”

Jay took his feet out of the pool and stood to his feet, wiping off the back of his shorts. “Where is it? And what is it? I gotta know.”

“It’s hidden, and you’ll shit yourself when you see it.” John grinned, looking at Jay. Jay and Jordan started telling him to show them, but he would just smirk and delay the reveal.

“What’s going on?” Anthony appeared finally, his drink in hand.

Jay was the first to explain the situation. “Explain" meaning just shouting “John won’t show us his secret tattoo he got!” Although Anthony’s reaction was hilarious in John’s opinion, the man’s eyes nearly popped out of his head and he even almost dropped his soda.

Now John had three people pressuring and trying their damn best to convince him to show them his tattoo. John honestly considered not showing them just to piss them off, but someone challenged him, and by god John can’t turn that down.

“Just show it already, pussy.”

John looked over at the (still) open sliding glass door to see Smitty with a soda in hand and a grin on his face. His shades hid his eyes. John eyed his friend with a grin of his own, sighing as he sat up in his chair and looked at his friends crowding around him with desperate curiosity in their eyes. He gently took his lower lip in between his thumb and index fingers and pulled down, revealing the inside.

Jay blew a raspberry into his palm as he looked away. Jordan muttered something about “not being surprised,” though it had barely been audible over Anthony’s loud, exuberant laugh, said main turning around and throwing his head back as he laughed. Smitty was different though. He made his way over and eyed the ink underneath John’s skin, gazing into the bold letters tattooed on the inside of the blond’s skin.

“So, ' _Daddy'_ huh?” Smitty laughed casually as he took John’s bottom lip in between his own fingers, pulling it a little farther down as if he couldn’t see it. John knew he could see it _very_ well though. “Is it because _you’re_ daddy or what?”

“Nah, I call people daddy. I don’t get called daddy.” John leaned back into his chair, grinning at the brunet who was eyeing him curiously. The faint mist of tension between the two wasn’t strong, but John could tell it was there, and god did he love it.

Smitty stared at John’s lips, the brunet biting his own a little as he seemingly thought about something. “Nice tattoo, looks good.”

“Thanks.”

John knew something was going on in Smitty’s head, and he had a pretty good idea what it was, but he would wait until later to say something. Here in front of all of their friends wasn’t all that convenient for either of them.

* * *

It was another couple of hours before the guys decided they should be heading home, whether it be because of recording or prior engagements the reasons were their own. John waved as each left his house, until it was just him and Smitty.

Smitty was in the main room, leaning against a counter with his arms crossed and his eyes trained on John’s larger figure in the front door frame, waving casually and saying bye to their friends.

John closed his front door and felt that same grin from earlier return, turning around on his heel and meeting Smitty’s eyes from across the room. “Hey, Smitt.”

With a cocked brow and the unrelenting grin, Smitty greeted his friend back. “Hey, John.”

“So, my tattoo.” John started, taking a step towards his friend, “What do you think about it?” Another step.

“I told you earlier, looks good on you.” Another step.

The blond bit his lower lip just barely, just enough to get Smitty’s attention on them. “What exactly about it, hm? It’s just plain text, with a plain word. Nothing special…” Obvious implications were laced underneath John’s words, he could care less about subtlety.

Smitty bit his own lip in return, his eyes eating John up. “It’s… interesting.” John took another step, just a few steps away.

With another couple of steps John was in front of Smitty, looking down at him and placing his hands either side of his friend on the counter behind him, his arms caging him in. “What interests you about it? Don’t lie to me. I’m not oblivious.”

The brunet smirked at John’s confrontation, taking the blond’s chin in his hand and using his thumb to pull the man’s lower lip down, exposing the tattoo there that taunted him. “You look good with my name on you.”

This is where John raised a brow challengingly, “Who said it was your name?”

Smitty suddenly locked his dark brown eyes with John’s own blue-green ones, his stare intense and making something jump in John’s stomach. “Your whorish moans this morning said so.”

John felt his face redden a little at Smitty’s blunt call out, referring to before the guys arrived at John’s house. Smitty had been the first one there, as usual, and he let himself in, as John always had let him. The blond had just been cumming a minute after Smitty got there, a plug in his ass and Smitty’s name on his tongue. So Smitty apparently _had_ heard that, John couldn’t even be embarrassed.

“Then how about you be the one to make me moan your name, huh Smitt?” John had been smirking cheekily, but it was momentarily wiped the fuck off of his face as Smitty’s hand shot out to grip his throat and whip him around and slam him against the wall.

Holy _shit_ was John fucking whipped for this.

Smitty’s eyes were dark as they bore into John’s, “If we’re gonna do this,” knitted brows nearly as tight as his hold on John’s neck, “then you’re gonna address me properly.”

“Sure thing, Smitty.”

The grip tightened a little. A warning sign. “ _John_.”

His eyes nearly rolled back into his head as he felt the pressure on the sides of his throat increase, Smitty's hand a perfect V-shape. John managed to speak still, stubborn as always. “ _Jaren_.”

“You’re not dumb.”

“No, but I am a brat bottom bitch.” That cheeky grin from before was back like always.

Smitty chuckled a little as he kept John in his place against the wall. “You’re not wrong about that.” He used his free hand to come up to John’s mouth, the pad of his thumb pressing down against his lower lip and pulling it down to see the word printed on the flesh underneath. “ _Fuck,_ you’re going to destroy me, John.”

“I’d rather you destroy me but y’know.”

A hand came down to the front of John’s jeans, palming him as he smart-mouthed.

“When you acknowledge who’s gonna be destroying you, slut, _then_ you’ll get it.” Despite John’s best and most stubborn efforts, he couldn’t help the sigh he let out as Smitty deftly made his way past the hem of his jeans and into his boxers, trying his best to keep his hips from chasing those nimble fingers. It wasn’t just the hand in his pants that he was being forced to focus on, though, the wonderful pressure on his neck was still very much present and persistent, almost completely cutting off his airway and making his mind go a little fuzzy at the edges.

Smitty hummed low in his throat. “Not so tough and stubborn now, are you?” His demeaning tone of voice was a melody in John’s ears, making it harder to focus on his movements and how he was trying to chase what Smitty was barely giving him right now. “So pathetic under my hands, fucking my fist desperately like a bitch in heat.”

John attempted to mumble something, but he was lost in the feeling of slowly losing his oxygen as Smitty pumped him slowly and stained the front of his briefs with pre-cum.

“C’mon doll, _speak_. You were so mouthy earlier, what happened? Daddy got your tongue?” Deep deep _deep_ and condescending was all John could decipher from his voice as he swallowed against Smitty's palm. “Lube?”

John tried gesturing to his jeans, resulting in a cocked brow from the dark-haired boy. He took his hand out of the blond’s pants and felt around in his back pockets, rolling his eyes and smiling when he felt the familiar cool packet, pulling it out and holding it in front of John’s cheeky grin. “Real classy, John.” The blond could only shrug his shoulders casually.

Smitty prompted him to jump, thankfully catching the taller man when he did so. He carried him to the arm of the couch and haphazardly dropped him on it, only grinning at the face John made as he rubbed his ass and scooted back onto the cushions with his legs thrown over the arm.

“Your ass will be way more sore later, don’t whine.” Smitty ripped the lube packet open and waited as John shuffled his jeans and boxers down and off of his legs, letting them pool on the floor carelessly. Smitty didn’t waste a second as he pressed a finger against John’s slightly loosened hole and got to work, barely having to use much effort as he got him to a comfortable stretch. He was just fingering John now, rolling his knuckles around and exploring the inside of his ass it seemed.

“F– _uck_ Smitty…” John mumbled faintly, still loud enough for Smitty to hear, though it would be hard for either of them to not hear each other considering their proximity.

“Try again.” Smitty’s fingertips dug just a little into the pressure points on the sides of John’s throat as his fingers searched, his voice threatening in so many delicious ways.

John only panted at first. “Sm– _Daddy_!” His voice pitched high with stunned desperation as Smitty smirked victoriously, pressing that one little spot again and absolutely eating up the way John keened and arched his back pathetically in response.

“Therree we go. Good boy.” Smitty didn’t spend too much longer working on John’s hole, although he was loving how easily he seemed to fall apart in such a short amount of time.

John swivelled his hips a little impatiently. “ _Shit_ , hurry _up_ bitch.” The smack to his ass combined with the sudden loss of Smitty’s fingers was a confusing and disorienting sensation for John at first, but the rustling of pants and something pressing into him almost immediately afterwards was far more disorienting.

“You’ll speak to me properly or I’ll make you upset you thought about opening your smart-ass mouth. Got it, princess?” Smitty bottomed out, all the while a grin on his face. John didn’t respond though, just a cheeky, bratty look on his face and his chest heaving a little. Not happy with that response— or lack of one, rather—Smitty pulled out to the tip and slammed back in, making John’s eyes roll back as he cried out.

“ _Hah_ fuck! Yes sssir. _God_ daddy please please–” His babbling was cut short as Smitty _graciously_ complied, grinding his hips a little before dragging his hips back and thrusting back in. John cried out again, not keeping quiet when Smitty didn’t stop the ambitious pace.

The dark-haired man leaned over John as he fucked into him, looking at his reddened throat and deciding to cover it with dark hickies, marking him up so easily despite the harsh pace his hips had. Smitty paid extra attention to the pressure points on John’s throat from before, only just now noticing the finger-shaped marks that sat there in place of his fingers from before.

Smitty’s pace was intense and unrelenting, bringing John to the brink and leaping past it way faster than he believed to be humanly possible. Though a sense of pride swelled in John when he felt Smitty’s pace grow ragged quick, having to resort to resting his hands on the couch either side of John’s head as his own head fell. Hot panting breath hitting the blond’s collarbones wonderfully. It almost eased the goosebumps that had skyrocketed to the surface of his flushed skin.

Just as oversensitivity was starting to build up, Smitty finished, making sure he dumped the last of his cum in John before pulling out wearily. He refrained from smacking the shit out of him when John’s smug face was the first thing Smitty saw when he opened his eyes. Thankfully (for John at least, the cheeky bitch) Smitty found his attempt at post-fuck composure mildly entertaining.

“Took you long enough to finally learn my name.” Smitty was grinning at John now, teeth showing from behind his lips when the man underneath him rolled his eyes.

“Took you long enough to teach it to me.”

**Author's Note:**

> come chat with me on discord!! treehousq#7453


End file.
